edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Decimation Crate
}})]] General information The Decimation Crate was initially released in the store for , but in less than a week the price dropped to . At U$700 it is the most expensive item that can be bought in the store, the Cerulean Flammable Shield Box at not for sale. Note that the Annihilator Crate when it was first introduced, July 2012, was similarly priced and now, Jan 2013, only costs . While you might expect the price to drop as fast as Player participation does the Decimation Crate actually contains far more valuable items (worth ) than the (now watered down) Annihilator Crate and is both more useful and a better deal. Decimators take 6 hours each to build. Pulse Tanks only take 10 minutes. That creates a huge gap between Decimator Carriers and Pulse Carriers. PS: If anyone knows how many are sold each month please post that here; at the price of an average computer for a Virtual Game Piece one would suspect sales will be slow and further discounts forthcoming. Sales Decimation Crate/2013#Sales, Decimation Crate/2014#Sales Platinum Deal Day!, 2014 Jan 27 18:00 (1d) 2014 Feb 9 9:00 (1d) Decimation Crate Flash Sale!, 2014 Apr 3 15:00 (1d) Annihilator and Decimation BOGO!, 2014 May 5 12:00 (1d) Decimation Crate and Decimation MB Sale!, 2014 May 18 13:00 (1d) Annihilator and Decimation BOGO!, 2014 Jun 20 11:00 (1d1h) Annihilator Crate and Decimator Crates Sale!, 2014 Dec 20 Annihilator Crate and Decimator Crate Sale!, 2015 Jan 4 16:00 (1d) Decimation Crate Flash Sale!, 2014 Jun 1; 2015 Jun 9 12:00 (1d) Promotions Decimation Crate/2013#Promotions, Decimation Crate/2014#Promotions Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Jan 6 Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jan 7 (8 0:00) (23h59m) Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Jan 14 00:00 (23h59m) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jan 15 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Boxes BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Jan 20 16:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Jan 30 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Feb 6 18:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Feb 7 10:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL!, 2015 Feb 14 12:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Feb 20 12:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Mar 3 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Mar 6 12:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Mar 16 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Mar 20 18:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Mar 29 12:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Mar 30 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Apr 10 12:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Apr 11 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 Apr 23 12:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Apr 24 17:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 May 1 12:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 May 2 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 May 14 12:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 May 15 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS!, 2015 May 28 17:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 May 29 17:00 (1d) See also *Annihilator Crate *Renegade Crate *Deluxe Time Travel Kit Category:Store Category:Crates